The Mole Subtle Sabotage
by LK101
Summary: 9 players are co-operating for up to a million coins. However, one of them is a mole, hired by the producers to sabotage the various challenges and knowing who the mole is is key to the game.
1. What is the mole?

Monty Mole chuckled to himself as 9 people got off the bus. He knew each one, Waluigi, 9-Volt, Shy Guy, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Iggy Koopa, Kamek, Daisy and Goombario. They were contestants for 'The Mole'. He looked at each one. "Hello everyone. Welcome to 'The Mole'. Where you will be competing in various games for up to a million coins." Monty told the players.

"The games I could buy with that sort of money." 9 Volt thought out loud.

"Keep dreaming. I'm going to win for sure." Waluigi replied obnoxiously.

"However there is a twist. One of you isn't an actual player but a saboteur. They have been hired by me to stop you from earning money. At the end of each episode you will take a quiz on who the mole is and the lowest scorer will lose." Monty explained.

"So the mole is kind of like a traitor?" Peach replied. Monty only nodded.

"Now, it is time for your first game." Monty replied as a plane touched down behind them.

"A plane! Will we be sky diving." Iggy asked.

"Yes. 1000 coins will be added to the team pot for each player that jumps." The host explained. The players clambered on as the plane flew up high.

"I'll go first." Daisy cried as she jumped off the plane and landed in the water with a splash.

"That looks fun." Iggy said and he jumped out of the plane after her.

"That's two thousand coins already. Anyone else want to jump?" Monty commented.

"Skydiving in my old age. Well, for one million coins I guess it is worth doing." The toad said as he jumped out of the plane. When he landed in the water he swam to shore and climbed up onto the nearby beach. "I'm never doing that again." He said trembling.

"Mario could do things much harder than this." Goombario said to himself as he prepared to jump. He stepped out of the plane and landed with a huge splash getting the four players who had already landed wet.

"Who's going next?" Waluigi roared.

"I don't like heights." Shy Guy replied.

"If you don't jump you must be the mole. Besides it is only like a 10,000 foot drop. Worst thing that could happen you hit the beach and go splat" Waluigi said.

Shy Guy went to the back of the plane. "You just made it worse." Peach muttered.

"This is ridiculous. Let me show you how it is done." Kamek told the other players before falling backwards out of the plane.

"If gramps can do it so can I." 9 Volt decided and hopped out after him but when he landed in the water a cry of "Cold!" was heard.

"If you guys won't do it I will." Waluigi said angrily before diving out of the plane.

Shy Guy looked over the edge of the plane but jumped back in fear.

"Don't worry. I won't disrespect you if you don't jump." Peach said before jumping out of the plane. She landed in the water and ran onto the beach soaking wet.

"That's eight people. Only one more is needed for nine thousand coins." Monty Mole said. Everyone looked up at the plane. Finally Waluigi said "He is never going to jump. I bet he is the mole." Suddenly there was a loud shriek as the players noticed Shy Guy falling from the plane.

He stumbled dizzily onto the beach before passing out. "9000 coins have been added to the team pot." Monty Mole said and all the players cheered except Shy Guy who was still unconscious.

"Now, is everyone ready for the next mission?" Monty asked enthusiastically.


	2. Speedy and Smart

"Yeah. What is it already?" Waluigi asked impatiently.

"First. I need five sporty people and four brainy people." Monty said.

"I'm sporty. Back at Diamond Elementary I was the best four square player there was." 9 Volt said.

"Well in my old age I prefer mental challenges to physical ones." Toadsworth said. Soon enough the groups were sorted.

"9 Volt, Waluigi, Daisy, Iggy and Goombario you are the sporty group so come with me." Mont said. He took them to a long track.

"Your challenge is a relay race. You will have to run this track in under 5 minutes." Monty said.

"I could do the whole thing in 2 minutes." Waluigi bragged.

"That isn't all. You see you won't be wearing your ordinary shoes but you must pick from these. If you win 50 thousand coins will be added to the pot." Monty said and pointed to a pile of footwear.

"These stilts look pretty cool." 9 Volt said as Waluigi whizzed past him in roller skates. Daisy was wearing some huge hiking boots and Iggy was wearing flippers. Goombario was wearing huge wellies and he fell into a puddle of mud when he tried to walk.

"Now decide the order you're going in." Monty ordered.

"I'll go first." Iggy giggled.

"I'd like to go second." 9 Volt requested.

"Then I'll go third." Daisy confirmed.

"4th for me." Goombario said as he climbed out of the mud.

"Save the best for last." Waluigi told everyone obnoxiously.

"Sorted. Now get into positions." Monty said.

"Hello. Are you the brainy group?" a giant mole said.

"Who are you?" Kamek replied confused.

"Morty Mole. Monty hired me." He said as he munched on an eggplant.

"Well then we are ready for action." Peach informed him.

"Ok, you will each have to answer a question worth 12500 coins. Peach you can go first." Morty said.

"Ready when you are." Peach replied.

"What is Mario's surname?" Morty asked.

"3, 2, 1, go." Monty roared.

Iggy raced down the track and his flippers didn't hinder him at all.

"Wow that's fast." Daisy commented as 9 Volt was tagged in.

9 Volt almost fell of his stilts. He recovered and slowly made it down the track. Thanks to Iggy's speed when he tagged Daisy in only 1 minute and 46 seconds had passed. Daisy ran as fast as she could but the huge boots slowed her down and she fell over twice before she tagged in Goombario. Goombario walked off.

"Run, don't walk." Waluigi roared at him.

"If I run I'll fall over and it will take longer." Goombario replied as he steadily made his way along the track. With 24 seconds to go he tagged in Waluigi who zoomed off in his roller skates.

"5, 4, 3…" Monty counted down as Waluigi approached the finish line. He was about to cross the line when he tripped up and fell face first on the ground he got back up and crossed the finish line but time was already up.

"I am going to go with Mario." Peach said confidentially.

"Correct! Next up is Toadsworth. What colour is a mini mushroom." Morty asked.

"Blue and white if I'm not mistaken." Toadsworth replied.

"That's 25000 coins already. Kamek you're next. Who is Bowser's heir?" Morty asked.

"Ludwig Von Koopa." Kamek said proudly and when Morty told him he was wrong Kamek was mortified.

"Finally Shy Guy, you're question. Who is the mole?" Morty asked and suspense filled the air.


	3. Journals for everyone

"You." Shy Guy replied quietly.

"Not the answer I was looking for but since I am a mole it is certainly correct so I have no choice but to give you the money." Morty said disappointed that his question was answered so easily.

"Now we must go and find the other group." Morty said. They met up with the other group. Monty and Morty started talking in hushes voices.

"Ok. I will now announce the results for both missions. The sporty group failed theirs while the brainy group earned 37500 out of a possible 50000. The pot now stands at a total of 46500 out of a possible 59000. We will be having dinner and your final mission will be tomorrow." Monty announced before leading them through the mushroom kingdom to the 'Shroom' hotel.

"So what happened in your mission?" Peach asked.

"We had to do a relay race but we had to wear odd footwear that made it difficult to walk. Waluigi tripped up at the last moment." 9 Volt replied before munching into a chicken leg.

"Very suspicious." Toadsworth noted.

"You try roller skating on uneven ground." Waluigi replied angrily.

"What happened in your mission Toadsworth?" Goombario politely questioned.

"We had to answer questions for money. Everyone except Kamek got their question right." Toadsworth answered.

"Yeah. You took care of Junior Bowser wouldn't you know he was heir to the throne." Peach said.

"It used to be Ludwig, Bowser is always changing his mind." Kamek replied huffily.

"If you're all done talking I am going to sort you into rooms. Peach and Daisy you are in room 101. Iggy and Goombario you get room 102. Toadsworth and 9 Volt you have room 103. Waluigi and Kamek you can stay in room 104 and that leaves Shy Guy for room 105." Monty said before tossing them each a room key. Everyone went off to their rooms.

"So who do you think is the mole?" Peach asked.

"I don't know. Goombario was very slow in that race but when Waluigi tripped up at the end it was also suspicious." Daisy said.

"I suspect Kamek. I still think it is weird how he answered that question wrong." Peach replied.

"You went very fast in that race." Goombario said.

"Well I have had some practice with this sort of thing." Iggy said before bursting out laughing.

"Now I know why they call him the demented one." Goombario said to himself under his breath.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." Toadsworth said as he collapsed on the bed.

9 Volt whipped out his Gameboy but it was out of charge. He plugged it in when he heard a noise coming from the next room. He listened closer.

"A coalition. That seems like a good idea." He heard Kamek say.

"Great who do you suspect?" he heard Waluigi say. He listened closer but suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise. Toadsworth was snoring. 9 Volt cursed his luck and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Shy Guy woke up and went downstairs only to find Monty Mole waiting for him. "You'll need these." Monty said and tossed him a journal. Gradually the other players made their way downstairs as the host gave each one a book to write their suspicions in.

Shy Guy noticed Iggy was furiously writing in his book. However when he looked closer he found out that it was just a picture of a giant pig.

"Now come with me to do your final mission!" Monty said and the players followed him into a yellow bus.

"Now I need you to select three players who know the group best." Monty said.

"I volunteer Toadsworth." 9 Volt said.

"I think I know everyone here pretty well." Goombario said.

"Me too." Peach said and it was settled.

"Now the rest of you need to come with me." Monty said and he took them into a shop filled with items. He gave each player 100 coins.

"Everything in this store costs 100 coins. I need you each to buy an item that represents you." Monty said.

"This mask looks just like mine." Shy Guy said as he admired it.

"A Wii game. I'm picking that." 9 Volt said.

"Look at the title though. 'Flower Land'. They might think Daisy bought it." Waluigi said.

"He's right. This game represents me more." Daisy said as she bought the game.

"I guess I will get this skateboard. It looks a lot like mine." 9 Volt said.

"A kettle. It reminds me of me." Iggy said as he made his purchase.

"I guess I'll buy this tennis racket." Waluigi said.

"A wand, perfect." Kamek cackled and he went to the counter. Everyone had got their items and it was now time for part 2 of the mission.


End file.
